


Baking Our Despairs Away

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lotor are moons lmao, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everyone's Altean, Except for the actual Alteans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Ironically, Keith and Hunk own a bakery uwu, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kinda, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Promise, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little to no angst, not that much, slight angst, teeny tiny bit of angst, then Keith and Lance own a bakery, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “You like it,” Lance stated, eyes playfully taunting as Keith mirrored Lance’s earlier scowl.“Zylon gems.” Keith began, “A gem with such a fiery colored core and smooth surface it is said the deities of love, fortune, passion, and eternity worked together to create them. They are said to present love that will not die even after lifetimes and an endless desire to forever belong to the one the gems are gifted to. Lance, if someone sees this -”“Keith.” Lance interrupted gently, a fond smile stubbornly tugging at his lips as his hands sought out Keith’s again, “I bought the bracelet for a reason. That reason is you. I know what a Zylon gem means and ever since I’d first seen the bracelet in that shop I knew it belonged to you, as a gift from me. It’s yours, a gift from my heart. Do you accept it?” Lance gave only the truth, shifting nervously.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Baking Our Despairs Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place, lmao, but I honestly like it  
> Hope you enjoy chapter 1 out of 2 xx <3

Lance didn't know why it had to be this way.

“ _You’re going to rule the kingdom soon.”_

_“You're going to be king.”_

_“You have to learn these things so you'll be an amazing king for us all.”_

_“Blah blah-”_ Oh, _whatever_.

Lance McClain, Prince of Altea (a small kingdom filled with people of all kinds) had always dreamt of becoming king. It had been his one wish as a child, to be a good king for his people.

Now, though Lance did want to help the people of Altea as best as he could, he wanted to do so differently.

He’d always longed for the day he’d turn eighteen when his fate would be sealed as the heir to Altea’s throne, but now, currently age seventeen with two weeks remaining till his birthday, Lance only dreads the cursed day.

“Lance, it’s going to be your birthday, cheer up! I’ll make you some juniberry pie with that nice frosting you like and Hunk will make you a grand meal, it’ll be fun!” Keith’s voice was hesitant at best.

Lance groaned pitifully, head tucked into the crook of Keith’s neck as he held onto Lance’s waist.

Keith’s red markings were glowing softly, pointed ears tilted downwards, and a dead giveaway to how Keith truly felt about Lance’s coronation, but Keith voiced none of his thoughts aloud. But in reality, Lance _wanted_ Keith to complain, to growl and grumble about how if Lance was coronated he’d the be married off to some prince or princess of another kingdom and their relationship, as secret as it was, would have to end.

Lance shuddered at the thought, feeling his heart crack at the mere thought of ending anything with Keith.

Keith was his bliss. His love, the one his heart would always ache and sing and laugh and cry for, the only one his heart truly desired and Lance knew it. No one would ever fill him with the same warmth Keith did, and Lance silently vowed that he would never let anyone get as close to him as Keith had, he’d put up the same walls Keith had patiently torn down brick by brick and only allow Keith to climb them, and Lance would hold Keith, hold him close inside of those walls until they would be inevitably forced to separate once more.

Lance whimpered quietly, biting his lip and feeling Keith’s arms tighten around him.

“Lance,” Keith murmured softly, dark strands of hair falling from Keith’s braid to lightly caress Lance’s bright blue marks as he tilted his head.

“Mmph?”

“I have to get back to work. Hunk has already given us thirty doboshes. And I’m sure you have your coronation to prepare for.” Keith’s voice was solemn, resigned in a way that made it seem like he’d already given up.

“Can’t I stay?” He asked hoarsely, only burying his face further into his hiding place.

Keith sighed deeply, the movement jostling Lance slightly - not that he minded.

“Sure, stay as long as you like, my prince,” Keith mumbled, sighing quietly before letting Lance go and standing, their linked hands bringing Lance up to his feet a moment after.

“Thank you,” Lance leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips softly before pulling away and taking a few steps back, grabbing a small bag of things he had brought with him. He rummaged through the bag, perking up when he found what he was looking for.

Keith was watching him curiously, violet eyes sparkling and marks still glowing softly, pale cheeks flushed pink.

“Lance?”

“I got you something,” Lance began, ignoring the exasperated expression that instantly took residence on Keith’s face, knowing he wouldn’t have another chance to do this if he waited a moment longer.

“Lance, I thought we agreed no more expensive courting gifts…” Keith said lowly, eyes glancing to the door that lead to the rest of the small bakery, owned by their mutual friend Hunk.

“It’s not expensive! It had only cost a little over... _ten_ olzecks…” Lance mumbled the last part but based on Keith’s glare he guessed his lover had still heard him. Hurriedly, he added, “Listen, it’s just that I thought it was pretty. It’s a bracelet. With a Zylon gem…”

Keith frowned, but his markings began to glow harshly as his eyes widened in shock, “A Zylon gem - Lance!” He exclaimed before his mouth snapped shut and his eyes flicked to the door. Lance’s gaze followed and the two held their breaths for a few seconds, stances turning tense.

When no one came barging into the small office, Keith relaxed, marks still glowing brightly. “Lance,” Keith repeated, slowly, “you do remember what a Zylon gem symbolizes, right?”

Lance’s eyes narrowed and he scoffed, feeling as if Keith were talking to him like he was a toddler. “Of course I do! Why do you think I bought it for you?” He demanded, scowling slightly before rolling his eyes and stepping into Keith’s space with harsh confidence as he snatched Keith’s left wrist with his hand, deftly slipping the expensive bracelet onto Keith’s bare skin. The two markings on the underside of Keith’s left wrist flared a bright red that was warm to the touch, and Lance smirked smugly as Keith made a disgruntled noise, clearly distraught that his markings were giving away his admiration and immediate fondness towards the gift.

“You like it,” Lance stated, eyes playfully taunting as Keith mirrored Lance’s earlier scowl.

“Zylon gems.” Keith began, “A gem with such a fiery colored core and smooth surface it is said the deities of love, fortune, passion, and eternity worked together to create them. They are said to present love that will not die even after lifetimes and an endless desire to forever belong to the one the gems are gifted to. Lance, if someone sees this -”

“Keith.” Lance interrupted gently, a fond smile stubbornly tugging at his lips as his hands sought out Keith’s again, “I bought the bracelet for a reason. That reason is you. I know what a Zylon gem means and ever since I’d first seen the bracelet in that shop I knew it belonged to you, as a gift from me. It’s yours, a gift from my heart. Do you accept it?” Lance gave only the truth, shifting nervously.

Zylon gems weren’t rare, but their meaning ran deep, and to gift one to someone and have the other accept the gifted Zylon gem was equal to Galran mates bonding for life. While Zylon gems did not replicate the bonds of Galran mates, the gesture of gifting a gem was the same and of equal value.

In the same way that a Galra chose their lover or lovers for all of eternity, a Zylon gem was not to be taken lightly. Love was one thing, passion another, and eternity was something completely different as well, but all of them together mixed with good fortune was never to be a joke, and Lance prayed to every deity there was that Keith would accept the gift, would accept the way Lance had willingly torn his heart from his own bod to bare it to Keith without shame, without lies littering their path and with hope burning in his eyes.

The Altean prince knew what he was asking of Keith, had fought with himself for countless nights debating on whether he really should gift the gem to Keith, but in the end, he knew he wouldn’t ever gift or even think of gifting something so precious to anyone other than the male before him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Lance,” Keith croaked softly, a tear breaking forth before Keith broke away from Lance’s grip with one hand and raised it to cover his mouth, violet shining with happiness. Lance looked up at Keith from where he’d bowed his head and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Keith nodding, tears streaming past his glowing red marks and his left hand trembling as his violet irises glued themselves to the accepted gift.

Lance felt his soul instantly brighten, felt a grin so fond and loving and overflowing with joy take over his expression as he lunged for Keith, dragging his lover into a fierce embrace as he cried out a victorious ‘ _yes_ ’.

Keith returned the embrace just as harshly, trembling slightly against Lance as he chanted quietly in the prince’s ear, “Yes, _yes, yes, Lance, yes!_ ”

The embrace was unfortunately short-lived though when a familiar thud of heavy footsteps sounded outside the door. There was a soft tapping noise, three knocks and Keith backed away from the embrace, tears still running, then let out a shaky, _‘come in_ ,’ before Hunk was entering the room and shutting the door quickly behind him, body blocking the room from the views of anyone outside.

“Keith! Buddy, I-” Hunk paused, catching sight of Keith, his tear-streaked face and disheveled expression, then flicking to Lance, who had also started to cry sometime during the embrace. Hunk’s dark brown gaze hardened slightly and he looked between the two, “What happened?” he demanded, clearly thinking one had somehow hurt the other.

Keith only rapidly shook his head, stepping in front of Hunk and lifting his left hand up so his wrist and the bracelet were both on display right before Hunk’s gaze.

Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment he looked confused. Then it clicked into place and his eyebrows shot up, yellow marks under his eyes lighting up as he grinned, excitement highlighting his whole face.

“Oh my gosh! Keith! Lance!” Any precautions the trio had set at any time before to be sure Lance and Keith weren’t caught meeting up were set to a sudden, delightful blaze as Hunk scooped up Keith and Lance in a crushing hug, squealing excitedly. “Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! When’s the wedding?! Am I invited?! I better be invited! Can I babysit the babies?! Will there be babies?! There must be babies!!” He cried enthusiastically, the trio all sharing joyous laughter as Lance hugged Keith closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Keith returned to the sentiment with a giggle, a sound that made Lance’s heart feel warm and content.

Well, Lance’s heart felt warm and content anyways as he was set back onto the ground and watched Keith and Hunk begin gushing over the bracelet, Hunk’s eyes sparkling with pride and excitement while Keith radiated pure love and happiness.

Lance smiled fondly, and deep down he knew everything would be alright.

.:8:.

“Oh! Quiznack-”

“ _Language,_ Keith!”

“Quack? The pies are _burning_ , Hunk!”

“... _Quiznack-_!”

Lance laughed as he watched Hunk and Keith rush around the kitchen of their bakery, easily avoiding collision with each other thanks to the past decaphoebe and a half of working together in Hunk’s bakery. Lance had come to the bakery that morning with the promise of getting a juniberry pie from Keith and a nice meal from Hunk to celebrate his birthday, which was now only two days away.

(Keith and Hunk would be undoubtedly busy the next day, as it usually was for the two whenever a celebration came to be during the past decaphoebe and a half.)

Perhaps Lance should’ve been more stressed about his birthday, especially considering it was no longer his desire to rule Altea and have a coronation, but he’d been able to speak with his parents a week prior. His mother had been delighted upon learning of Lance’s relationship and had been easy to persuade with passing the crown on to his sister Rachel instead, but his father had taken some more convincing.

Lance had been extremely stressed during the two days it took for him to finally convince his father that letting the crown fall to Rachel (who had learned just as much when it came to being a ruler as Lance had) instead would be a good idea, and the purple marks that littered Keith’s pale neck was surely enough proof of just how pent up he’d been before Keith’s interference, but now all was calming down.

Which- frankly, was great.

Lance enjoyed the calm.

.:8:.

One day until his birthday.

It was almost sundown.

Until tomorrow, Lance was content with latching onto Keith’s side and not letting go until the two moons, Alluris and Lotonis, were high in the sky.

Until tomorrow, he would not let Keith out of his sight.

It wasn't like he didn't see Keith often, but even with his more public displays of visiting the bakery, they'd still agreed to keep their relationship under the radar until they could have it known to whoever attended Lance’s ceremony, where anyone could dance and eat food and celebrate with the royal family, celebrate Lance and whoever else shared the date of his birth. (Lance only knew of two others, twins he'd met through Keith taking care of them one day when they would've gone on a private stroll through the royal gardens. The twins were both merely turning three the next day, the sister named Arina and the brother named Elzor.)

Lace was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp of surprise, eyes flicking to Keith, who's long hair looked whiter than usual. Lance laughed as Keith pouted at the sugary powder in his dark strands of hair, Hunk joining in a moment later with a rag in hand.

“I told you not to balance four things at once.” Hunk chided, helping Keith shake some of the powder from his head with practiced ease.

Keith's pout turned to a frown and he huffed, crossing his arms before uncrossing them and patting unhelpfully at his hair, sneezing quietly. Lance chortled, Keith sending him a glare and making a rude hand-gesture that Lance knew held no real hostility.

In his hands, Lance carefully toyed with Keith’s bracelet, which Keith had made a habit of giving to Lance whenever he was actively working. He rubbed the Zylon gem between his thumb and forefinger softly, fairly certain the pulsing heat he felt from the gem was simply his imagination. 

He was sitting at one of the tables in the shop, which was closed in preparation for the next day. Hunk and Keith would be working during the morning to give citizens traditional juniberry and moonbean flavored desserts that were used during holidays or other such important dates. 

(Lance could recall asking why the citizens of Altea would use such traditions to celebrate a birthday, even if the birthday was for the royal family he hadn't seen the point in it. He remembered his mother explaining with a fond smile that the people of Altea would always celebrate the birthday of the people they appreciated, and with Lance’s family being royals that lead their home well, their birthdays would only be celebrated even more. Lance had had his doubts, but they had faded as he'd grown and gotten to know the people of Altea.)

Right now, Lance watches Keith and Hunk clean up and bake and cook all at once, genuinely baffled at how they do it. He assumes it's just because they know how to work with each other and do their jobs, and Lance idly wonders if they'd ever let him in the kitchen.

As if sensing his thoughts, Keith looks up, eyes meeting Lance’s and he grins, waving a hand to beckon Lance over.

Lance obediently stood, walking over with his pointed ears tilted upwards, gaze curious. Keith only smiled, “Wanna help finish this juniberry pie?”

Lance felt himself pause before he brightened, “Can I?”

An amused snort, “That’s why I asked.”

“Yes!!”

“Keith, Lance, _please_ don't blow up the kitchen!”

.:8:.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yes, Lance?”

Lance toyed with a piece of string that was loose on the apron Keith had given him, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

It was a bit later in the day, the sun just starting to dip below its highest point and Keith had roped Lance into helping him make some sweets for the kids that would no doubt be running rampant in the streets the next day.

“What if we owned our own bakery? Opened one on the other side of Altea so citizens wouldn't have to take an hour out of their day just to get here. Hunk's bakery is the only actual bakery around… And I know you've talked about opening your own. What if we opened one together? There could be a little home above it for us. If-If you wanted to live with me, that is.” Lance explained, knowing that by the end of his explanation his marks were glowing brightly as pink settled on his tan cheeks.

Keith was silent for a good dobosh and Lance felt himself begin to panic.

His rapidly rising panic was instantly quelled though when he heard Keith chuckle fondly and arms, red marks on the underside of his wrist glowing brightly, settled around his waist. Keith hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder and nuzzled Lance’s cheek affectionately, pressing a tender kiss to the mark under Lance’s eye. 

“That,” Keith mumbled softly, Lance’s ear twitching subtly, “would be amazing. If you’d really want to do that, I would love to start our own little bakery together. You and I, owning a little bakery...” Keith gave a pleased hum that sent a shiver down Lance’s spine as his mark was kissed again, “that would be perfect.”

Lance grinned, “Yeah?”

A third kiss, “Yeah.”

“Great.”

“Perfect.”

  
  



End file.
